Tell Me Why
by DCdreamer55
Summary: The tears have blurred my vision and I can hardly see as I stumble blinding down the road. My heart contracts again, sending a blow of pain to my chest. I can't take this. Why? How Beauty tamed the Beast, and how Beast saved his Beauty. Rumbelle, One-shot


Tell Me Why

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't help myself, with all the Rumpelle flying around out there, I had to do one myself. Enjoy.**

_"And all you'll have, is an empty heart, and a chipped cup. "_

Belle

My heart breaks in my chest as I walk quickly away from the Dark Castle, tears streaming down my face. Heart break was something I had never experienced before, and now I wish that it, and my love, would have never happened in the first place. But, then again, the continuous aching pain in my chest was the only thing that made it all feel real. And part of me wants it to be real.

I don't think love is something I want to forget. And I defiantly don't want to forget him. It hurts so much, but still, I want him to stay with me, even if it's just in memories.

The tears have blurred my vision and I can hardly see as I stumble blinding down the road. My heart contracts again, sending a blow of pain to my chest. I can't take this.

_Why doesn't he love me back? Why won't he let himself love me?_

_Why?_

Our kiss still lingers on my lips, causing them to tingle and tremble. It had worked, just for a second, but it had worked. It was true love. Why couldn't he see that?

"Why?" I yell out loud, my voice hoarse from crying.

I let out a strangled sob, tears still falling, as my heart is being ripped out of my chest. My yells echo through the empty forest, nobody is around to witness my pain. And I'm glad.

_Why? _

I stumble, tripping over an upturned root in the middle of the road. I still can't see, tears pooling in my eyes. I recover, then stumble again, this time tripping over my own feet. I'm so weak, I hate being weak. But the crying has drained so much out of me, so I give in to exhaustion. Tripping once more, I fall, and I find myself unable to get up.

So I double over on the ground, clutching my stomach in pain, because the heartbreak causes it to churn in agony. I feel nauseous, as if I am being turned inside out. My heart being ripped out of my chest. I thought love was suppose to be a beautiful, wonderful thing. Not make you want to, want to, forget. I just want it to end.

But the part that hurts the most is the fact that I know he loves me back. And he knows I love him. But he made his choice, and he didn't choose me.

And I wonder aloud "Why?" _Why._

I'm not sure I really want to know, but I don't want my mind to have to leave me with countless horrible reasons. You're not pretty enough. You're clumsy, and stupid. You're just the maid, nothing more. He hates you. These ones hurt the most, but I know they are probably all wrong. It's more like, he doesn't want to be hurt. He doesn't think you could ever truly love him. Everyone he loves gets hurt, he doesn't want you to be hurt. All of the above. But most of all,

He's afraid.

Yes, the great Rumpelstiltskin, afraid. It's completely true. I tell myself this over and over again. I know why, he too afraid to love me. Rumpelstiltskin is a coward.

I curl up further on the cold, hard ground, thunder rumbles in the distance, a storms coming, just my luck. But I still make no move to get up, for I don't think I can. The pain is unbearable, horrible, and it's ripping deep in my chest as I pull my knees up closer to my chin, protecting myself, from what I'm not exactly sure. I am shielding myself from the world, even though there is no one around. Shielding, protection myself from anymore pain that is possible to come my wind picks up in the distance, and blows all around me, tangling my soft brown hair and messing up my already filthy dress. Dirt whips into my eyes and I curl away, bunching myself up into an even tighter ball. My heart squeezes painfully inside my chest.

_Why? Please, tell my why? I need to know. _

_Why?_

_Why doesn't he love me? Why won't he love me? Why, oh why, does it hurt so much? I wish I knew why._

_Why do I love him? Why wouldn't I love him? _

I let out another heart wrenching sob, my voice getting lost in the wind. I scream in agony as the tears fall, fast and hot, down my face. The wind is drowning out my voice so I can't hear myself sob widely. It hurts, it hurts so much. So, so much. I can't move, I lay paralyzed on the ground, shoulders shaking as I cry for my love lost.

"Belle!"

I know that voice, and it causes my to bolt up into a sitting position, even though seconds before I couldn't move. I know that voice, and the thought of seeing the face behind it sends fear and hope shooting through my stomach

It's him.

_Why?_

I'm up and moving now, running away, maybe I'm the cowardly one. Running. But I know that I can not face him, for it will kill my heart even more, if it is not already dead. I gather myself up quickly and stand up off the ground as far as possible. I must get away, I can't face him, not now, not yet. Not ever.

"Belle!" he calls again, and I know that he can see my now, for the tone of his voice changes.

I keep running. I am afraid, so afraid, and my heart is breaking all over again as I hear my name tumble smoothly off his lips.

"Belle."

_Why?_

I can't stop the tears from falling, they leak through my eyelids, causing my to stumble wildly around, and crumpling to the ground. My heart hammers against my rib cage, sending a hot aching pain throughout my body.

"Belle!" he yells, worried, because I'm sure he saw my tumbled onto the road.

I am a coward. So I get up once more, and run. But then something gets me, how I have always wanted to be brave. Be the brave one, do it. Do the brave thing, and bravery will follow. So I stop.

I stand straight, my rigid back facing him, breath quick as I try to regain composure. I can do this, I can do this.

"Belle!" he yells, coming to a stop a few feet behind me, his breath short from chasing me.

I can't do this.

"Belle." it's a whisper this time, I can almost feel his breath on my back, and it makes me shiver. If only he knew how much I wanted to spin around and throw myself into his arms. It will just hurt more when he leaves, and I can't take that heart break again. I couldn't even take it the first time.

But he came after me, he chased me, I can't believe it. He does care, I tell myself, why else would he be here? He loves me.

"Belle." he whispers again, my name falling effortlessly from his lips. It feels so right.

Finally, taking a deep breath, I turn to face him. I suck in a sharply, immediately regretting my choice, it feels as if I have just snapped my heart in two, and it hurts. I recoil, clutching my chest, for the heart break cause my actually physical pain, and my stomach churns wildly with nausea. I shut my eyes tightly, trying to halt the steady flow of tears that are cascading from my bright blue eyes.

"Belle." he whispers once more.

"Rumpel-" I begin, but for voice catches in the back of my throat, and I have to stop. Taking a deep breath, I try again,

"Rumpelstiltskin." I breath, and it hurts just to say him name, because it feels so right coming from my mouth, it fits so well, yet burns my lips like fire. I never wanted to have to say his name out loud again. He can see my tears, see my weakness. I hate that.

"Oh, Belle." he says, an it's so tender and full of care, that I almost jump into his arms right then. But I must stay strong, he does not love me.

_But why is he here? _A voice in the back of my head murmurs. _Why? _

"Why are you here?" I get out, but my voice is still hoarse and quiet from the crying that I just managed to stop. He doesn't have an answer for this, he seems taken aback by the question, and his mouth opens and closes, but no words come out.

"Because I, I.." he starts, but he can't finish. He can't say it, that coward.

And I am suddenly so very mad at him, my voice come out in a hostile whisper, "I knew it, I knew it! You can't even say it, you came all the way out here, you chased me, but you can't even tell my that you, you love me." I cry out, my shouts catching on the last words. Love.

"Now, before my heart breaks even more, goodbye." I tell him, my light accent thicker than ever, then turn to leave.

I spin around on my heal, preparing to stalk away, but before I can, a pent up sob that I have been desperately trying to hold in, escapes my throat. And that is enough for him.

"Wait! Belle!" he calls, an reaches out to grab me by the wrist, spinning my around to face him, so our noses are only inches apart. Our lips so close, all I would need to do was lean in slightly, but I can't so I try to pull away. He doesn't let me, his grip tightens on my arm, and it's surprising how the mere touch of our skin sends a surge of electricity whirling through my body.

He looks my directly in the eye, his gold ones shining, " Belle." he whispers "I do, I do love you."

I wasn't expecting this, and yet I was, but either way it causes my breath to hitch, catching in the of my throat. My head spins, and my heart pounds fast then it ever has before. Could it be true?

"You, you do?" I breath.

He smiles, one of the genuine smiles that I love so much, "Yes, dearie, very much."

I lean forward, my cheek brushing his as I whisper to him, my lips at his ear.

"Rumplestiltskin," I say in a hushed tone, " Kiss me." and I hope with all my heart that he will obey, for there is nothing more I want to feel right now, then his lips on mine

So he does. Pulling back, he presses his lips to mine, and I respond right away, pushing back on him. My body fits perfectly with his, as I lean forward into the kiss, curving towards him. His arms rap around my waist, pulling my closer, as he lifts my slightly off my feet, deepening the kiss, a kiss that I want to desperately to last forever. But it can't, an we both know that. He pulls away first, and I comply, panting. I keep my eyes, closed, savoring the moment, I want it to last, just for one more second. When I open my eyes, he is staring deeply into mine, he once green skin slowly melting away into a normal tone.

"Your curse." I whisper, reaching out to softly caress his cheek, "Your power, it's breaking, I'm sorry." I say, bracing for and outburst.

He chuckles quietly, turning my cheek to him with the light touch of his hand. "It's fine, dearie, I dot need that anymore, I don't need the power, but, I do need you." he tells me, and this sends my heart spiraling in my chest.

"Really?"

"Really."

I smile at him, and there is a large crack of thunder as the clouds open up a rain pours down on us. I giggle in delight as he pulls me close and kissing me passionately. It couldn't be more perfect. He takes my hand, and we walk, together, back to the dark castle. To our castle.

And I know that this is my happily ever after.

* * *

><p>So that is the story of how a young housekeeper, fell in love with her monster of a master. And how, in turn, he fell in love with that same girl. How she kissed him, and he messed it up. How Beauty tamed the Beast, and how the Beast saved his Beauty.<p>

And why?

Why Beauty loved her not so beastly Beast, and why the Beast fell for his brave Beauty.

Why?

Well, that's for you to decide.

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. REVIEW!**


End file.
